Your Genie
by Alia Baron
Summary: Dick wants to do a lot for Mac and becomes her genie. Set few years after college. Not movie compliant
1. Chapter 1

**AN : I really like the idea of a Mac and Dick couple. I'm going to put this story in 3 or 4 parts. All your reviews are welcome. Thank you**

**Disclamer : I do not own anything. I am just rambling with the charaters Rob Thomas created.**

Mac was not having a good day. She got assigned to a new project, on top of everything she already had, at Kane Software, and she had to work with a douchebag who was drooling every time he was laying eyes on her. She could make his life miserable but he would retaliate, sadly the asshole was a very smart programmer. She didn't want to start a war with him.

Now, after her shit day at work, she was going to see Logan. They still had a website running and the end of the 1st financial period had been two weeks ago. She had to check with him to get her money and plan the next 6 months.

Going to Logan's was synonym to meet Dick as they lived together in their big beach house (small for 09er standards). Mac was hoping not to see Dick. The last time they crossed path it was in a bar. She was drunk and ended up kissing him. That was a mistake and she didn't want to have to talk about it.

When she arrived and knocked she didn't praised the Lord as Dick opened the door.

"Hey, hello Mackie" he greeted.

"Hello Dick. Is Logan home?" Maybe he didn't remember. Maybe he was too drunk or too high.

"No, but I am" he answered leering.

Fuck me, he remembered, she tought. "My day is going from bad to worst" she muttered.

He heard and looked hurt. But before she could say anything more he talked: "you can come in and wait, he should be there in 10 and I have to leave."

"She hesitated but came in. "Thanks." She sat at the counter in the kitchen, following Dick, and he asked if she wanted a drink. "Hell yes, I need one."

Dick thought she was making an allusion to spending time with him. "No need to be harsh, I'm leaving anyway." He said giving her a beer.

She was surprised. "Oh, no that's not you, I had a bad day at work." Shaking her hand, and she added : "Not something you can relate."

"Sure, I do what I like."

"Hey, I do too. Well most of the time. And I don't have the choice of colleagues sadly."

"What's the issue Mackie. You don't like to work with people less smart than you? I have some news for you. Most of us can't compete with you."

"What the fuck!" she was starting to get pissed off by this exchange "you don't know me. How dare you assume that? For your information, I'm tired because starting tomorrow I have to work with an asshole, who, I'm sure is going to start harassing me before the end of the week."

Dick felt a cold sweat running through him.

"Don't let anyone bother you. Work your magic. If it's not enough Logan and I can persuade him."

She smiled. Dick was a dick but a nice one. They were not friends but she was friend with Logan so he cared for her. "You don't have to worry for me. I can't really work my magic on him but I can take care of myself."

"Well you know where to find us in case."

"Yah thanks."

He left her to get ready and she heard him from the other side of the house few minutes later "See ya Mac-Attack, take care."

It didn't go too bad at the end she thought.

Logan arrived a bit later. They talked and settled everything for the website.

* * *

The next Monday at lunch Mac thought she wouldn't make it through the day. Bill her project partner had already tried to get a date and almost groped her twice in the 4 hours of work.

Her phone rang and she answered with a sight not checking the caller ID: "Hello"

"Good morning Mac… or not good" Logan answered with a smile as he heard her sighed.

"Logan it's already past noon."

"Oh technicalities are your domain not mines."

"Yes sure. Why are you calling?"

"I thought we could talk a bit I have new ideas for the website."

"Really?" Mac was surprised the website was not their focus and it was running by itself. "ok I don't have much time right now but maybe this week I can come by after work."

"Tonight, Dick is going to pick you up at 5? No I'm sure you work a bit more, let's do 6. See you later."

Before she could answer he hung up. That was definitely weird but with those 09er you never knew what was in their head.

All the afternoon Mac managed to avoid Bill. She was almost at the door at 6 when he caught up.

"Hey Cindy, you're leaving. So, I was thinking maybe we could work on the project while having dinner this week. Tomorrow?"

Exasperated Mac tried to avoid a long conversation. "Bill, I don't want to have dinner with you. We have enough time to work on the project during office hours."

They were outside now and Bill walked passed Mac to stop in front of her. "Don't be like that. You know you won't be able to resist me…"

He was interrupted by a car stopping next to them. Dick opened his door and run to her side. He narrowed his eyes on hers.

"Hello Mackie" he said darkly.

"Hi Richard" she answered plainly.

Dick thought it was not starting well. She never called him with his full name unless she was very mad. He had made an effort: nice fitting dark jeans, dress shirt and his Audi R8 GT. He didn't want to mess up and he had to get her in the mood for talking. "Hum, everything's alright?" he asked still looking at her and tentatively touching her shoulder.

She sighed; she didn't want to be a bitch. Dick was not the one pissing her off. She had to be polite at least. Maybe later she could go to the gym to blow off steam. She turned to Bill who was looking at her with questioning eyes. "Bill let me introduce you. Dick this is Bill my partner for the project I told you about. Bill meet Dick Casablanca…"

She couldn't finish.

"her boyfriend" interrupted Dick putting an arm around her waist.

She turned to him to shut him up but saw his grin and anger in his eyes.

"Oh, she never told me she had a boyfriend." Bill snickered.

"I thought I didn't need to" she snapped back.

Dick felt her tense up and pulled her closer to reminder her he was there, she was not alone. He then told Bill they had to leave because he had planned a perfect date for his love.

When they were in the car she thanked him. He just nodded; she understood he didn't want to talk so she shut up. Five minutes later she asked why they were not heading to the house.

"I reserved a table at the best vegetarian restaurant of San Diego" he answered still focused on the road.

She wanted to say something about Logan but she started to twig the situation. So instead she asked "Why are you doing this?"

Dick turned to her for two second, came back to the road and spoke: "you need a break, you're stressed. Thank Logan for ratting you. I also want to talk to you." His tone didn't leave space for an objection so she sat quietly thinking about him, her and what she wanted.

At home that night, lying in bed Mac had hard time to process the evening. Dick had been nice, even a gentleman. She had had a good time and she was surprised of that. Usually when she spent time with Dick thanks to Logan, she could tolerate him but was not enjoying it. However tonight they had talked, laughed. He had changed. She was even smiling after dessert.

When he drove her to her car back at Kane Software, he apologized again for his behavior in high school and college. He told her he owed her a lot regarding Cassidy and his life in general. "So" he had said "you can ask me anything. I can be your genie with unlimited wishes." When she had said nothing he just touch her hand and asked her to think about it. He had added "the offer doesn't have an expiration date." So Dick had grown up and she could feel it was making a difference for her.

But neither of them spoke about the kiss they shared few months earlier. She fell asleep trying to know what to do next. Reject his offer? Accept? Be his friend?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for reading, following and reviewing. I hope you're going to like this part. **

Tuesday started better than Monday for Mac. She avoided Bill part of the morning. Sadly she saw him in one of those useless team meeting. After that, he didn't let her be until lunch when she pretended to have reports to finish. She hadn't think it was possible but he was worst than before. After his usual tactics and assertions, he started on how Dick was not for her because of his reputation and how she was way smarter than him.

In the afternoon he re-entered the fray and she run out of ideas to get rid of him. She decided to call V during her break, to get her mind of work for 5 minutes and get some news. After 10 minutes she managed to end the call (Veronica was definitely the talkative one) and focus on her multiples tasks.

She thought about what her friend said on stress and opportunities to have time off. So just before leaving work she decided to call Dick. She got his answering machine and left a message: "Hi Dick, I thought about your offer. I could use some time off to get rid of some stress. Maybe one hour at the spa. Call me back." As she saw Bill in the hallway she added "and if you know how to get rid of an asshole too. Bye"

He didn't call back but the next day the R&amp;D director had the whole department in a meeting to re-assign Bill's tasks. He was fired. Then she received a big bouquet: red carnations, white and lavender heather. The bouquet was with a certificate for a full day at one of the most luxurious spa in LA. There was also a card written: "Anything for you". With Bill fired she had even more work but the expectation of a full day of relaxation in the weekend made it worth the overtime.

On the Saturday, she spent a wonderful day at the spa, pampered like she had never been.

When she arrived back at her apartment block, she saw Bill waiting for her. He was mad. He yelled at her that it was her fault he had been fired, that she was a bitch and he would get revenge. She was not really surprised and she didn't care. The guy was a dick and she already had one in her life she didn't want to bother with a second.

Inside she called Dick, thanked him for everything. He answered it was nothing for him and at the same time thank her to let him do a bit for her "think of it as the step 9 of a 12-step program."

She smiled. Her curiosity was piqued so she asked: "How did you manage to get Bill fired?"

He stayed silent for a moment as if he was thinking of how much he should tell her. "I'm part of the stakeholders at Kane's. It was the first time ever I looked into what I could do and I found a lever."

"I can't say I'm happy you used your position and money to help me but I'm glad you get rid of him. I was tired."

"Hey what's the point of being a multi-millionaire if you can't use your money!"

"Bill doesn't agree with you. He was there when I got back."

"Did he do anything to you? Are you ok?" Dick worried

"I'm ok Dick; he can't do much now anyway. His revenge can't get far without the Kane resources. He is not a hacker like I am, just a good programmer." Mac explained.

"Okay. I'm happy I could help. Don't hesitate to call me again."

* * *

Days and weeks passed without any contact with Dick. Mac was in her daily routine, living simply but rather happily: work, time with her family, some sports and frequent calls to V. The only point bothering her was those pranks. The week before, she had received letters of insult. This week she had her tires slashed and a dead rat in front of the door.

Today she was leaving for work when she saw a message. It was stuck on the wood door by a knife. Pranks she could deal with but a message saying "you're dead" was much different. Mac started to worry. She didn't want to go to the police. First, because they were inefficient. Second, they were going to look into her life and she had a lot to hide. She started to make plans. Maybe ask V to come back and help her. She could start with some CCTV checking and Veronica could guide her on what to do. She continued her devising going to her favorite coffee place. Mac was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Dick called her.

"Earth to Mac" he said touching her shoulder.

She jumped and shouted.

"Whoa I didn't know I had this effect on you. I'm sorry." He apologized seeing her white face.

"It's ok I was just surprised"

They were in front of the coffee place and Mac looked around to see if she recognized anyone. She felt she was starting to be paranoid.

"Let's go in" she took Dick hand and went inside.

Dick looked at her with wide eyes. What was happening with his favorite geek? They ordered their coffee and while waiting, Dick couldn't not ask.

"You look weird. Are you sick or something? Do you want me to take you to a Doc?"

"No, I'm fine. I just got bad news earlier" she answered rapidly. She then muttered to herself "I'm so stupid. I just need to ask Keith for help."

Dick heard her but didn't ask more. He knew she was not in a mood to share. They got their coffee and left to their respective days.

* * *

To his surprised Keith found Dick at his door that night.

"Well, Mr. Casablanca that's a first… Or not, I remember seeing you there to beg Veronica for help, back in your college days. She is not there you know."

Dick was not willing to make jokes and looked seriously to Veronica's dad. "I came here for Mac. Did she come to see you?"

Keith motioned him to come in, whatever he would say no one needed to hear it.

Dick continued "We met this morning when I was stopping for coffee. She looked freaked and said she would look for your help. I don't know what it is but if she comes to you it should be serious. I'm aware it's probably confidential. I just want you to know that I owe her big. So I can pay for everything you need for her. I can give you all my contacts, resources, anything." He was almost pleading at the end.

Keith knew Dick was not the stalker (not his style and not smart enough). Keith thought he could use Dick's money and he was willing to help so he explained the situation as Mac told him. The more the PI described the problem the more stressed Dick became. Finally he managed to speak.

"Is she in danger?"

"Maybe. Not all stalkers turn violent but the death threat is serious business."

"What do we do? I can't stay idle when my Mac is in danger."

Keith smiled Dick was attached to Mac in a way the young man probably didn't even grasp. They planned the first stages of the case before Dick left.

He was too nervous to go home so he drove by Mac's. He stayed in the car parked on the other side of the street for 30 minutes and eventually went home.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN : here we go. Thank you again for the review and for reading! **

For the next few days, Mac didn't find anything special at her door or her car. She thought she panicked for nothing. However, she saw Dick a lot. He came to have lunch with her, picked her after work to have a drink, and invited her for dinner. She didn't understand why he wanted to spend that much time with her but she had fun. She was happy to have someone who helped her get her mind off work and her possible stalker.

At the same time Dick was doing everything to make sure Mac was safe. He hired a 24/7 bodyguard and was working with Keith. They were pretty sure the only person who was angry at Mac was Bill. But they couldn't link him to the case yet.

The strategy Dick developed was to spend a lot of time with Mac not to worry. He knew the guy he hired was good and Mac was most likely safe but he couldn't stop himself.

During their dinner on Wednesday he tried to make her change her routine. "Maybe you could take some time off. You just told me you need a break. I'm sure you have places you want to see or activities you need time for." Suggested Dick

"Oh, I want to take some holidays but I can't: I have too much to do at work and I need the money." Mac answered with a sigh.

"Come on Mackie! You can take at least few days off. I can arrange anything with your boss and pay the difference!" the blond argued. He needed to convince her and she didn't look to be. "Don't you want to spend time with you brother? Or go see V?"

She didn't say anything.

Dick tried again: "Hey I got a better idea. Have you ever been to Hawaii? Or to Europe? Is there any place you want to visit? I pay for everything: the flight, the hotel, any activities and the pay you're not going to get. Say yes."

"Hum, I don't know." Mac didn't want to use his money but she was really tempted. He was looking at her with so much hope. "I can maybe take 2 days. I know Ryan has a soccer match and I usually can't go." she hesitated "I always wanted to visit France and Italy. But I think I won't go soon."

"Okay, we're Wednesday you take the next 2 days off and I plan a trip to Europe for the next 2 weeks." Dick said smiling widely.

"What! No Dick. I can take Friday and Monday that's it." Mac looked afraid.

"Nope. I'm your genie remember? So I gonna organize everything don't worry."

Mac wanted to protest but Dick didn't let her speak.

"Don't say a word. I'm a rich 09er having fun playing with normal people life."

It was too surreal for the hacker, she started laughing. "You're crazy!" She felt something new. Dick was really different; he was putting effort into helping her. He was fun to be with and nice to her. "Thank you. But I'm not going to Europe next week."

Dick became serious "You don't have to thank me. Please. You have no idea." He regretted what he had just said. "Hum, you know… I'm just saying, it's nothing for me."

For the 09er the time spent with Mac was priceless. She was the perfect woman: intelligent, beautiful, but most of all she understood him. He didn't have to explain why he needed to compensate for his past. The miracle, that she accepted all she was offering, was dulling the pain of the guilt and loneliness of his life. He liked her. She was a great person to know.

"Okay but I'm going to make sure you at least spend a great few days. And I'm still planning a trip for later." Dick was at least half satisfied. Now he had to be sure the case would be closed for the next few days. "It's getting late. I'm going to drive you back to your car. When is Ryan game?"

"Friday, around 6 I think"

"I will pick you up. Text me the time when you know."

They left the restaurant and drove back to Kane Software where Mac had left her car. When they arrived the car was not there. The parking lot was secured and couldn't understand why the green beetle disappeared. They talked with the guard who said the car burnt and was already at the junkyard. He gave them some paper from the fire department but didn't explain more.

Mac was stunned. She loved her car. It was her prize from the high school purity test. "How a car can burn? Seriously how is it possible?" She looked demoralized to Dick "How am I going to go to work or … or everything?"

"Mac calm down. It's just a car." He pulled the lost woman to his car so she could sit. He squatted next to her to be at her level "You asked Mr. Mars for help didn't you?" She looked surprised to him "I'm helping him as much as I can on your case. We know Bill is the one behind everything, and I'm sure as hell he managed to get rid of your car."

"But, but why? I mean yeah he got fired but I didn't sue him for sexual harassment." Mac was trying to grasp the situation. "Why would he do that to me? Why destroy my car?"

"I'm sorry Mackie. I don't know what that fucking asshole wants." Dick couldn't bear to see Mac in that state. Everything that happened the last weeks was taking its toll; it was hard for the woman. "Right now you need to go home and sleep. Tomorrow I'm going to pick you up for work. After work I will give you one of my cars. Then on Friday, we can go to buy you a new one."

She looked at him with wide eyed "Uh…"

He didn't wait for an answer and walked to the other side of the car, sat and started the engine.

"Wait Dick. Stop. I…" she started

"We can talk tomorrow". Dick said with a pointed look. He wouldn't let her talk she was too stressed and shocked.

She sat back in her seat. When they arrived at her place they said good night and agreed to meet the next day at 8am.

Dick waited to see Mac go in the building and the lights on to leave. He called Keith to share the news. The PI told him, he couldn't wrap up the case yet but he was closer. If Bill thought he could burn a car without being busted he was mistaken.

* * *

The next day Mac felt somewhat better. She lost her car but what Dick had said was true "it is just a car". Keith called her, reassured her he was close to stop Bill and she was somewhat safe.

When she went to her boss to ask for 2 days off, the Director didn't even react. She almost asked for a week the next month but stop herself. She liked her job and didn't want to push her luck.

After work Dick drove her back to his place. He gave her the keys of his Lexus LS. "Anyway, I'm not using it"

Mac smirked: "what a 09er problem! Too many cars you can't use all."

Logan who arrived in the room commented "Mac you have to understand. This car is not Dick favorite it's boring to drive. It's a family car. Who can he drive? Only you!"

A very awkward silence went by before Mac turned to a flushed Dick "Well, thank you. I should go. I'm going to buy a new one tomorrow and give you the key back soon. Do you still want to come with me?"

Before Dick agreed, Logan spoke "Yes, he should definitely come. You know a lot with computer. But a geek like you don't know squat about car, look at the one you had!"

"Logan!" Mac exclaimed

"Dude, WTF?" then Dick chose to ignored Logan "Mackie I'll pick you up tomorrow morning to go car shopping. If you want you can stay have dinner? We are going to order something."

Logan intervened again with a sweet mocking voice "Yes Mackie, stay".

"What's your problem today?" Dick yelled to his best friend.

Logan was having too much fun. Dick was in love with the woman and couldn't tell her. Or maybe he didn't know, that could be a possibility. He hadn't seen Mac those past few weeks so he didn't know if she liked the blond. The only way to figure things out was to push a bit the situation.

Dick left the room to get the delivery leaflet. Mac looked at Logan with questioning eyes.

"What Mac? Don't look at me like that. You're both so cute I can't not bother you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. If you think me losing my car to a stalker is cute, you're more twisted than I thought." Mac answered angry.

"You know what; I'm going to leave you both to figure out your relationship. I don't want to get in the middle." Logan retorted.

"You're such an ass. There is nothing between me and Dick. He is helping me because of our common history. Yeah he is a nice guy sometimes but that's it. Nothing more." Mac told him as he was leaving.

Mac didn't see Dick coming back from the kitchen behind her and listening to her. He felt his heart shattering. He thought at least they were friends. The day before as he was talking to a shocked Mac, he knew something had changed in him. He couldn't let someone hurt her; she was too precious to him. Before, he had thought he was compensating for Cassidy and his own past behavior. However, what he felt now was too big just for that. Since that awareness the day before, he was trying to persuade himself that he just wanted to be her friend. Maybe she could be his sister like Logan was his brother.

He put on his poker face and told her "Hey Mac I'll let you choose the food." He put the leaflet in her hands and went to crash on the couch.

The woman was not sure staying was a good idea. What she said to Logan was not really true. She considered Dick as a friend. All he was doing was touching her. She had good times with him, laughed a lot, and never got bored. She used to be surprised by Dick behavior but everyone could change. He had matured. She liked the blond as a friend but didn't want Logan to put too much in it. Soon they would go on with their life, drift apart. Logan romantic way to see things was not her reality.

Something was still bothering her. Why did she lie to Logan? Why was she feeling that weird after what he had said? She shouldn't. Maybe it was just the whole stalker thing that was making her emotional.

She finally decided to stay. She did feel better with Dick than alone in her apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am so sorry for the delay. I've stuck on few parts not knowing how to make both of them express their thought. It wouldn't come right. Anyway, I hope you are going to like it. **

**Thank you again for reading, following and reviewing.**

**Just to make few things clear: I chose to put the police in the story instead of the sheriff, that's just because I prefer. There is no need to see anything special in that. I also chose to make Mac someone attached to justice and the laws. Yes she hacked and does illegal "stuff" BUT she has never stole money or used her knowledge to gain a significant/life changing benefit. That's my mack :)**

**Have a nice time reading!**

"I have a surprise for you." Dick was at Mac's door on that Friday morning with two coffees in his hands.

"You remembered I take soya instead of cow milk?" Mac asked grinning.

Dick didn't let the comeback unsettle him "Not only that but I know what is for you the best car ever."

"Give the caffeine and we can debate after" she said stretching her hand.

He gave her the soy latte and they went to his car. They drove for 15 min before they stopped in front of what seems for Mac a luxury car store. It was way too nice to be a second hand dealer.

"Dick, I don't think I have enough to buy a brand new car." Mac started to get nervous. Was he going to humiliate her? Was he going to make fun of her poorer situation compare to his?

"Don't worry Mackie. I'm your genie so I thought I would get you the coolest car ever. We're at a Tesla Motor store. I'm going to order you a Tesla Roadster." Dick said with a wide smile.

"What? Are you crazy?" Mac was stunned. Dick was out of touch with the real world. "One, you're not going to buy me a car. I'm buying my own. It's not because I allowed you to help me that you can start buying stuff as you like. Two, I'm not an 09er I don't drive those luxury car. Three, …"

Dick had enough and cut her "Ok Mac I got you. I do everything wrong. I thought we had an understanding I was mistaken." He was leaving the car but turned to yell at her "I'm sorry I'm an 09er, I never chose my family!" He slammed the door and start walking.

Mac stayed frozen for few second. She was not expecting that reaction.

He had apologized before, but it was because of his behavior in high school and college. Just now he had apologized for being part of his family. Mac could relate: she was not feeling at her place in the Mackenzie's family. Nevertheless, she was not sorry on account of the love she received.

The realization hit Mac: Dick had never been loved. The only person who ever loved him was Logan. He didn't know how to love and show it. She literally felt heartbroken to think that Dick, her friend, didn't know love. She couldn't bear to lose him. She hadn't known this friendship meant so much but now she had to do something.

She ran to him and shouted: "Dick wait up. Don't leave me. I love you."

He stopped dead right and turned to her. Still running she hit him and was in his embrace before she could go back. She wondered what just happened to her, why those words came out. At the same time she listened to him stumbling.

"Are you saying that to make fun of me? I heard you yesterday you said we're not even friend. Did you mean it?"

"Yes, No. Arr fuck!" Mac breathed to calm down and tried to explain "I didn't really think what I said yesterday. Hum, I like you as a friend and huh I'm sorry I hurt you earlier I was surprised. I appreciate all what you do for me, really."

Dick hugged her tight and whispered in her ear "You did say you love me" Mac was scared and wanted to leave his embraced but couldn't. "I know I'm not the best human being but I want the best for you. That's why I brought you here. I know you would love an electric car."

Mac managed to leave his arms and looked at his eyes "I understand you want to do well. But you don't buy people things like it was nothing. It's not the way Dick" she said softly.

"Even when you love the person" That's it, he said it. He closed his eyes afraid of her reaction.

She wanted to run. This situation was way too overwhelming. But she didn't. She was in this mess by her own fault. She understood she had to say something but nothing would make sense now. After a full minute of trying to sort out her emotions and messy thoughts she opened her mouth "I don't know why I say I love you. I'm sorry Dick." He opened his eyes and looked sad. Mac decided to be as frank as she could. "I'm confused. I appreciate what you're doing and you're my friend. I'm just not sure what I want and where to go."

Dick was a bit disappointed but he didn't expect a miracle. "I understand. I can't deny what I feel for you, can you stay my friend? I will wait for you. I won't bear to lose you."

"Yes. I promise you I won't leave." She decided to change the subject feeling there was nothing more to add "so what do we do. Do we go to another place?"

Dick grinned "you're sure you don't want a Tesla? It's a great car."

"Please."

They went back to the car and left to a cheaper place. Dick still insisted to pay for the car and argued with Mac until she agreed to let him pay for half of it.

* * *

In the afternoon Dick suggested Mac spend her free time on the beach. Mac found the idea appealing; she hardly was taking time to be lazy and do nothing. They went to her place to grab her beach stuff and then settled on the beach right by Dick's. She stayed lying under the sun and he went surfing. He had work to do that he was postponing since he started helping Mac. However, he didn't care, nothing was more valuable that having Mac with him.

At the end of the afternoon, they went to Neptune High to watch Ryan's soccer match. Looking at Dick sitting next to her in the bleacher Mac surprised herself. Spending all the day with Dick was great. It felt right. It was almost domestic. Yes they had an argument but she didn't regret anything. She had to sort her feelings, everything was not perfect yet, but she was strangely okay with the current situation.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Dick voice

"Mackie, where is your brother? I don't see him warming up"

"Yeah, he told me he doesn't have the chance to play a lot. The coach favors 09ers." Mac explained plainly.

"What! That's not right. Is he good?"

"He is not Pele but he gets by I think."

"Okay I'm pissed off now." Dick got up "I'll be right back".

Mac saw him go to talk to the coach. When he came back she saw the coach called Ryan and made him warm up. "Dick, what did you do?" she asked worried.

Dick looked at her with a wide smile "I just went to chitchat with the coach. I reminded him of Ryan's talent."

Mac was speechless. Dick was crazy.

"You think I'm crazy. Yes you're right but I'm crazy about you. And I'm still your genie so don't say I went too far.

The young woman started to get freaked. Was he reading her thoughts or were they so close he could tell what she felt? She turned back to watch the soccer field, too scared to give away her emotions if he looked at her eyes.

"Are you … mad?" Dick asked slowly.

"No, I'm just surprise. I understand you're helping me but I'm not used to it… yet" Mac answered still looking in front of her.

Dick put his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. "So, you're starting to accept my doing?" Dick saw her smiling. "I promise I will try to restrain myself for doing something crazy".

Mac laughed "Really, it's more like something too crazy. You always do crazy things."

"We will see." Dick winked

They stopped talking and started to watch the match. Mac could see Ryan was enjoying playing. Dick was really funny cheering all the time. Mac was again having that feeling that everything was right. She felt happy.

At part-time Dick went to buy some snacks and drinks. He took the opportunity he was alone to call Keith. The P.I. told him he got the last tip on Bill and he was going to the police to get them moving on the stalker. Everything would be over soon. Then Dick called the bodyguard. He told him to go to Mac's to make sure everything was ok for when he would drop her later. Here he was sure Bill couldn't do anything.

When he came back next to Mac he told her Keith was going to the police and she could relax.

"Thank you Dick. I'm really glad you were there for that past week. I don't know if I could have stayed sane alone." Mac was grateful.

"You have a family. I'm sure they would help you, won't they?"

"Yes they would." Mac didn't want to get there. She made peace with the all baby switch issue but was not ready to tell her dirty secret to anyone. She decided to somewhat change the subject. "Few years ago I wouldn't have guessed you would do so much to help me. You matured."

Dick stopped eating and focused on her "Few years ago I was a fucking asshole. Since then I kind of followed Logan advice and got my shit together." He sighed and continued "I know I can't really make up for all I did then. But I'm doing as much as I can."

They stayed silent for few minutes just eating and drinking. Finally Dick had courage and talked again "That night at the bar, I'm sorry if you feel I took advantage of you. I… I had just been to the consultation, I'm usually pretty messed up when I leave the shrink." Dick saw the surprised on Mac's face. "I don't really know why I kissed you but I'm sure of two things. One, I don't regret it. Two, you kissed me back. Are we cool about that? I don't want anything weird between us."

Mac was pretty certain to have entered the twilight zone. "Since when are you a fine psychologist? Sorry, I don't want to make fun of you, I'm just surprise." Mac was getting more confused she was being surprised by Dick behavior way too many times today. How was it possible? "For that night I'm okay. I was drunk I don't know what I was doing. I guessed when your alone too long you don't mind being kissed. We're good." She wanted to get her curiosity satisfied and asked "So how long have you been seeing a shrink?"

"Two years, it's part of the "get your shit together Logan's therapy". I was skeptical at the beginning but now I think it is for the best." Dick answered simply.

"You're lucky, kind of. I mean for me, therapy didn't work. I stopped after 6 months." Mac chuckled thinking about that time. What a mess she was!

They were both so caught up in their talk; they didn't see the game was starting back. Soon, Dick felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and answered without checking the caller ID.

"Yes, Richard Casablanca"

Mac looked at him with an arched eyebrow. That was the business side she has never seen. She didn't think long about it because suddenly the blond got up yelling.

"Fire! What the hell are you talking about?"

Everyone around them glared at him. But Dick didn't care; he took Mac's hand to leave. As soon he hung up he turned to her.

"Your apartment building is on fire. Peter is there, he thinks it's Bill."

Mac couldn't process: "Hein? What? Oh no Bastet! We have to get her." Dick looked at her with questioning eyes. When they were just seated the car Mac turned to Dick "But who is Peter?"

"Your bodyguard. Who is Bastet?" Dick shot back

"My cat." Mac answered worried. She loved her cat. She got her two years ago when she moved in as the perfect flat mate

"You have a cat!" Dick almost shouted

"Yes, what's the big deal?"

"I'm … I'm scared of cats." Dick answered whispering.

Mac laughed hard. The situation was crazy, her apartment was on fire and Dick was screaming because of her cat.

* * *

When they arrived on site the fire department and the police were already there. Keith arrived almost at the same time and run to them. "It's Bill, I know for sure. According to his profile he shouldn't be far; the police is going to catch him."

"Thanks Mr. Mars" Dick wrapped an arm around Mac shoulder. She was tearing up seeing her apartment in flames.

"Bastet! I need to find her. I'm going to ask around." Mac suddenly left to talk to her neighbors.

"Okay, I'll be right with you in 2 minutes." Dick told her. He wanted to check one thing with the P.I. first.

"Are you sure he is somewhere near?"

Keith answered firmly "yes, but I'm sure there going to arrest him. They know who he is and the proof are indisputable. Just be prudent until then."

Dick was not so relaxed but knew he couldn't do much. He left Keith to help Mac and so he wouldn't be far from her.

Mac was on the other side of the street, talking to few neighbors. Mrs. Thomson came to her and told her the firemen managed to save her cat but it ran away. Mac talked to Dick as he arrived: "Bastet ran away. I have to find her. I'm going to look around."

"Mac it's not safe. Bill is still around." Dick answered. He saw Mac was not really thinking and wouldn't listen to him. "Okay. But I'm going with you."

Mac was shocked and couldn't focus on anything. She just knew she needed to look for Bastet. She started walking but felt dizzy.

Dick caught her before she fall "You should just sit there and breathe a bit."

But Mac didn't agree: "No I need to find her. I need to go."

Dick was starting to be angry as he helped her to sit on the sidewalk. "Mac! Listen to yourself. You can't even walk. You're not in shape to go look around. I'm going. You stay there, where there are people. What does she look like?"

"She is black, all black with yellow eyes." Mac looked like she was going to cry. She grabbed Dick arm when he got back on his feet. "I need her. Find her please!"

Dick felt bad. Mac was a mess, she was losing it. He was worried to see her in that state and at the same time he was angry. He was so angry that she was in that situation. She didn't deserve it. Bill was a dead man.

He left her with regret and went to look for the precious cat. After 10 min of walking around he heard Bastet or at least a cat. He went in the direction of the meowing. 10 meters further in a dark corner he didn't find the cat but Peter, the bodyguard. He was out cold between two bushes. Dick checked his pulse which was fine and his gun. Bill was really stupid because the gun was there. Dick took it and verified it was loaded.

He was going back to Mac when he heard voices. He couldn't see the people; they were hidden by a high wall. He recognized Mac's voice and he guessed the other one was Bill. His brain started to run wild with scenario ending badly. Dick tried to calm down and ran along the wall to the end.

On the other side of the wall Mac was trying not to cry. She had gone to look for Bastet 5 minutes after Dick had left. She couldn't stay doing nothing. She had found her cat hidden under a car just a block away. She was going back when Bill had stopped her. He had pointed a gun at her and started to rant.

"You understand now! You bitch! You destroyed my career and my life! I get my revenge now!"

Mac walked backwards slowly but stopped when she felt a wall on her back. "Bill, I didn't want to hurt you. I would never have asked anyone to fire you or anything."

Bill didn't believe her: "That's all lie. You set me up. Not only I've been fired but I couldn't get a job anywhere."

"I didn't know that. That's not my doing" Mac tried in vain to pacify him.

"Maybe that was your wealthy stupid boyfriend, that's the same. Now you're going to die. I wished you had died in the fire but you were still with you fucking boyfriend."

Mac's legs began to shake and she sunk on the ground. Her vision blurred with tears. She was going to die, here, pathetically crumbled against a wall, with her cat in her arms, shot by a guy 5 meters from her.

"Everything is your fault…" Bill didn't finish his sentence.

Mac heard a gunshot and saw him fell. He moaned with pained grasping his right leg. When she registered what was happening Dick was already next to her.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Dick asked frantic

Slowly Mac got out of her fog of fear "No, I'm… I'm okay."

"Good. Take this while I'm making sure this asshole doesn't move." Dick gave her the gun and turned to grab Bill still on the ground. He landed punches until Mac yelled at him to stop.

"I don't want you to kill him. Please I don't want to lose you." She whimpered.

Dick stopped and moved back to Mac. He had just beaten Bill to a pulp; he didn't care about anything anymore even if the guy was dead. But Mac cared about rules and justice so he just went to comfort her.

He took Mac in his arms and spoke softly in her ears. "It's okay now. He won't hurt you anymore. You're safe."

Mac finally let go her tears and panic "I thought I was going to die. What is wrong with me? Why do I attract insane people?" She hung onto Dick shirt and cried.

"I know but for now on I won't let anyone hurt you. It's not your fault." Dick fished his phone and called Keith. He told him where they were and to get the police for Bill.

Just few minutes later the P.I. arrived with two policemen. Dick simply explained Bill had threatened Mac and he had intervened.

"Now we're going home. Mac need to rest. Tomorrow you can come by the house for the formalities". Dick's tone didn't leave any space for debate.

"Go. I'm taking care of everything." Keith simply said.

Taking the shocked woman in his arms Dick turned one last time to Keith. "I forgot to tell you. Peter is over there, on the other side of the wall, unconscious, his gun is there." Dick pointed with his chin. Then he walked back to his car, Bastet following them meowing.

Mac was not crying anymore when they arrived to the beach house but she was still shaking. Dick took her again in his arms, whispering it was going to be okay. Mac just closed her eyes. She wished she could fight the cold she felt by soaking his warmth.

Logan ran to them as soon as they passed the threshold. "I got a phone call from Keith. Are you both okay?" They both looked like shit but Logan didn't ask for more when he exchanged silent looks with his best friend.

Dick just passed him and went straight to the guest room. He put Mac to bed and settled in a lounge chair for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here is the last chapter. I'm sorry for the delay, real life got in the way. I'm currently writting a small epilogue. I was thinking to write few pieces for the in between. Tell me what you think about it.**

**Thank you again for reading, reviewing and following!**

Mac woke up, in the middle of the night, in a sweat, thirsty and confused. She sat and took a minute to get a grip on herself. She remembered everything that happened the day before and started to cry silently. Her life was so screwed up. She thought she escaped her past and moved on. She had put high school, Cassidy and college behind her. Sure spending time with Dick reminded her of those times but they were different. She really thought they were adults and could have a normal relationship, a normal life. Bill blew everything up. He showed her she was cursed and drew crazy people. She couldn't escape her past.

She sighed and got up to get a glass of water. She was trying to stop the tears and calm down. Getting out of bed, she noticed Dick. He was lying in the lounge chair, feet propped up on the side of the bed. She smiled as she saw Bastet sleeping on his laps. They were cute. She got the glass of water. Before getting back to bed, she striped to her underwear; the bed was comfy but way too hot. Tomorrow would be another day, the day to face reality.

* * *

In the morning Dick left her sleeping and moved to the kitchen to get coffee. He met Logan there.

"Hey, how are you? Did you get any sleep?" Logan asked handing a cup to his friend. "By the way I let the cat out earlier. I guessed it's Mac's."

Dick took the cup sat on a stool and begun to talk. "Yes I slept, no I'm not good. And yes the cat is Bastet. Can you go buy some food for her and maybe some stuff? I don't know what cats need!" He swallowed some coffee sheepishly "I'll need to go to Mac's to see if anything can be saved."

"Yeah no problem. You don't have to go to Mac's I can stop by on my way back from shopping."

"Thanks man. I don't really want to leave Mac alone. She is going through a lot. I can't believe what happened, it was crazy."

"Keith told me a bit yesterday. But what did really happen?"

Dick got up to refill his coffee and started to explain the situation quickly.

* * *

In the guest bedroom Mac woke up a bit later but decided to stay in bed. She didn't want to start the day. Starting the day was synonym of facing reality and she wasn't feeling ready. After 10 minutes of putting back the inevitable Mac decided to begin by something not too difficult. She called Veronica. Her best friend was the only one to understand her and may be able to comfort her.

V had a life as crazy as Mac. She knew she could find advice from the blond. They talked for an hour. Actually Mac did most of the talking. She told V about Bill, the threats, the car and her apartment. The only thing the blond said about the whole situation was "forget him. He is a crazy guy who needed an excuse to snap".

But the one thing she badly needed to get off her chest was Dick. Mac explained her frustration. She liked Dick but it was wrong. All the time they spent together was nice, she could even say great sometimes. She saw how he had changed; she didn't comprehend why but felt the evolution. As bad as she had been feeling in Dick's presence all those years before, now she was good. The days before she even felt safe by his side.

She knew Dick liked her, maybe even loved her. He said it. But she said it too. That was confusing. She couldn't understand her own feeling. Was she really willing to have a relationship with Dick Casablanca? Was he nice to her because of the past?

Veronica tried to give some advice but she was not really in position. Her love life had been… a roller coaster, at the very least, when she was in Neptune. But Mac was just glad to have a friend to talk to. She hung up with V after agreeing to meet asap.

Mac went to the bathroom and regretted to see her face in the mirror. She looked wrecked and she was not hangover so that was bad. She washed herself but didn't want to put her cloth again. She ventured in the hallway and the next bedroom. She couldn't tell if it was Logan's or Dick's, everything was too impersonal. She chose a shirt and a pair of shorts in the giant closet and went downstairs.

Just before getting in the living room she heard the boys' voices and just stopped to listen.

"I don't know. Do you have his number? Is Ronnie going to come?" Dick said.

Logan answered just after "Yes I have his number but I don't know how close they are. Veronica… I don't keep tracks, just ask her. If she wants we can send a jet."

Mac didn't understand everything and just kept listening. One of Veronica piece of advice rang in her head "don't put too much stress on yourself. If you want to know what Dick think or feel just ask him. I mean he is not the one to hide anything."

"Yes, you're right." Dick paused a minute to think "Thanks for the cat stuff and stopping by her place. I guess we're going to the station; I called the lawyer so everything would be settled for good. Then I'll probably drive her to her parents so she can stay there for a while."

"Dick, I don't know if she wants to stay there. Just go easy on her don't push her, she's gone through a lot."

Dick was surprised "Why would she not want to stay at her parents? Anyway, I know she's gone through a lot. I… I …" He sighed

"Hey Bro, just tell me."

"I don't know what to do. I don't want her to… I want her to be happy and have a good life. I went to her to make amends, to do stuff for her but now I don't want to leave her. I know I'm not a good guy but I … I love her dude."

Logan smiled. His friend couldn't stop talking "I told her yesterday but I don't think it's the same for her. I don't want to lose her. Yesterday, I thought he was going to kill her. I can't even imagine losing her. It hurts like hell. I don't know how you managed with Ronnie. You know, I finally moved on, I changed." Dick hesitated again "at least I think I did. Now that I want to live, I miraculously found a girl I want to stay with; it has to be that fucked up. Why would she want me?"

They stayed silent a minute and Logan said softly: "Sure it's bit fucked up, we're in Neptune after all. However I'm sure she cares about you. Yesterday, before all the shit happened you were having a good time".

Dick spoke quickly "but what if it is just pity?"

Logan opened his mouth to answer but stopped short when he saw Mac enter the room. She just stated "It is not."

Dick turned to look at her and felt his heart wavered. She looked adorable. Okay she looked like hell but still. He didn't know how she got to his shorts and shirt but she was just gorgeous.

Logan feeling in the way left "I'll be in my room."

Dick got closer to Mac and asked her: "how are you feeling? Do you want some coffee?"

Mac smiled, just by being next to him she was feeling better. "I'm ok. Coffee sounds good. Do you happen to have some soy milk?"

"Yes Logan went to buy some. He also got some stuff for Bastet. Huh I think she is outside." The blond answered as he got Mac her cup and the milk.

"Thank you" she simply said. "About what you said earlier, I don't have pity."

Dick cut her off "Since when were you listening?" He didn't feel good at the idea that she heard him spill his heart out. Even if everything was true, he still had his pride.

"Enough."

Great, he thought, that's just great. He turned to go sit on the couch and put some distance between them.

Mac put her cup on the coutner and stopped him "Hey, please listen to me." She breathed few times "First, thank you for saving my life. Then, everything is a mess for me. You, in my life, is not easing anything. But I think. No. I know that I want you to stay in it. I'm just really confused. So if you still want the train wreck I am, I'm ok with that."

Dick was so happy. He just hugged her as his life depended on it. He was relieved to be able to touch her, smell her hair and feel her pulse. His hands were wandering on her back, neck and sides.

"Okay buddy. I still want to take it easy, don't go too fast."

Dick released her a bit but couldn't erase the ear to ear grin he had. She was accepting him that was already enough. "By the way you look terribly sexy in my shirt".

She giggled "I just took what I found." Just to be even she mentioned "yeah and last night you were cute sleeping with Bastet on your lap".

He laughed; she was so perfect "I love you" he said before kissing her softly. She looked in his blue eyes "Give me time I might do too."


	6. Epilogue

**AN: Happy New Year everyone. I wish you all the best for 2015. I know this epilogue was supposed to arrived much earlier. I was drowned in my exams, papers... and then I enjoyed my one week of the year in my family in France. **

**Anyway, I hope you're going to like it. I'm currently writing the next story. It's going to be a succesion of pieces about their lives before and after this epilogue. But I don't know yet when I'm going to put the first chapter online. I appologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical mistakes you can find.**

**Please review :)**

Dick entered the hotel suite and went straight to the woman standing by the full lenght window. He put his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest asking "what were you doing?"

"Seducing the receptionist and getting the best address for the red district." He answered calmly. She could hear the smile in his voice. "What are you doing?" he asked back

"I was admiring the view and thinking about what you achieved in 4 years."

He stopped looking at her and turned his head to the view of Paris at night. "Yes the view is beautiful." Then he whispered to her ear "but you're more beautiful. And why do you say that I achieved anything? You were the one to do everything. I wouldn't be there if it wasn't for you."

She turned in his arms to look at his eyes. Yes she was the one to quit Kane Software but he was the one to push her. He gave her the strength to follow her passion. He was there when her life changed again. He cheered on her when she doubted, he was always there. Dick Casablanca the dumb whore-man had changed himself for her. Truth to be told, he changed for himself first, he knew he couldn't spend his whole life like he was still in college. It would have killed him. Having her had been a pleasant reward at the end of the journey.

"You're the one who believed in us. I can't thank you enough for all you did for me."

Dick frowned "if you're going to talk about the fact I shot a guy for you; we've already talk about that. And that was a long time ago."

Mac smiled "No, I am not talking about that." Her boyfriend looked surprised. "Okay, I was talking about that but also about all the support you gave me during the last 4 years. You gave me all the strength to go forward." She paused to think of the best way to have this discussion. "You have been a beacon for me. I was a mess after the whole Bill situation and you took care of me, you put me back together." She moved to the couch and continued talking to him still at the window. "I think you still don't understand how smart you are."

He laughed "Smart! Babe, have you hurt your head? You definitely are the smart one in the relationship. And where does it come from?"

She stayed serious. "I may be with the higher IQ but you have the emotional intelligence. Do you know how easy it is for you to manage people, to lead them? You have amazing social skills. I can't do what you do. I can't manage people like you do!"

Dick came to sit next to her "It's not the first time you talk about that. But I'm not sure you can call that being smart. It's just having charm."

"Well maybe you're not sure but trust me. It's not the same for everyone."

Dick was skeptical, he remembered all the nights they spent talking about her, her dreams. He just had made clear he would do everything to help her. At the end she did all the job, he just had to create a company when she quit Kane Software. Her ideas were great, as a business man he could see that. Her ideas were gold. She had the knowledge on making anything going greener from houses and grocery stores to offices and hotels. She even had solutions for gardens. He was helping her with the business side: management and administrative tasks. She had great ideas but would go bankrupt in no time without him. Now they were at the head of a medium consulting company on sustainability and she became rich. Well not as rich as him but she earned enough

Mac stopped his thinking "I just want you to know how grateful I am that we're together and that you stayed by me."

Dick didn't like to talk about that for long. They loved each-other, they were sharing everything and that was as simple as that. He said with question in his eyes "Let's go to have dinner. I'm starving and I asked the concierge to get a table at Epicure. If you really want to talk about everything wait for me to eat something."

Mac smiled and kissed him before getting up and grabbing her bag. Maybe it was a good idea to have the rest of the talk later. She had to tell him a lot and was scared. She thought she was stupid. He loved her it wouldn't change anything. But still, the situation was going to be awkward.

They arrived half an hour later. They were sat next to a window and looked at the menu. Dick was always the one to choose the hotels and restaurants. Mac suddenly asked "Why didn't you book rooms here if you like so much this restaurant?"

Dick answered simply "I know what you like and even if the service in the Bristol is great, this is not your style. And I don't expect to eat here every day." He was constantly thinking about her. He didn't trust his judgment but prefer to follow her lead so at the end he tried to match her preferences. He continued "Anyway, we're in Paris for the job and the hotel in the business district was more suitable. Is there something wrong with the room?"

"No, no I was just curious." Mac reassured her boyfriend. "I think you're right, the hotel you chose is good. I really hope the negotiations are going to go well and we can have this project. I would really like to work here; it would be great to expand in Europe."

They stopped their discussion as the waiter came and took their order.

Mac wanted to talk but didn't know how to start. She had already postponed this talk for a week now and couldn't stall more. She already wondered how he hadn't noticed anything yet. They stayed silent few minutes then Dick started a conversation on their schedule for the next few days. They had meetings but also a lot of free time. He asked her when she wanted to go to the Louvre and if she wanted to go to a show. Mac was not listening closely.

"What show?"

"Well I was thinking that you may like seeing some dancing. Do you know the Crazy Horse?"

"I know the Native American leader but I guess you're not talking about him."

"Well, it can be a surprise! Just know that it's a dance show. I first saw it in Vegas and I tell you it's almost art!" Dick had sparkles in his eyes thinking about the show. "I am going to ask the concierge to make the reservation. You know I've been in Paris few times already, so we're going to do everything you want. If we don't have time to do everything we can come back soon."

Their plates arrived and Dick stopped his promotion of Paris and they started to eat. It was more that Dick was enjoying every bites of his food and Mac was pushing hers around the plate. Dick clearly saw something was wrong.

"Do you want something else? You don't like it?" he asked

Mac raised her look to him "No, I… I…" She thought come on girl tell him and it would be done.

Her boyfriend felt her apprehension "Is there something wrong? Hey you know you can talk to me."

She sighed and launched looking at her plate "I have to talk to you about me. There is something I have never told you. I guess I was too afraid or maybe I didn't get over it as I thought. It is not easy for me and I hope it won't change anything between us." She stopped there to breath. She tentatively looked at him.

He was just waiting for her to finish. He understood it was important and he shouldn't interrupt. He just took her left hand in his and nod, he was listening.

"In high school, I asked Veronica to look for dirt on my parents. I was not feeling in the right place with them. And,… she found there had been a problem at the hospital, they screwed up." Mac felt Dick tense; surely he was thinking she had a health problem. "I'm more than healthy don't worry about that." She paused a minute, this was way more difficult than she predicted. But why?

She was feeling like a teenage girl talking to her crush. The waiter came back to ask if everything was ok. Mac didn't even bother to look at him but Dick turn his head ready to shut him up. At the same time, Mac got an idea "please, bring a glass of vodka, no, bring some whiskey on rocks."

The waiter left confused and Dick turn back his attention to her. His girlfriend answered his silent question "that's for you, not for me"

"Is it that bad?" he murmured.

"So… I was switched." She started when she saw the look of perplexity in Dick's eyes she explained. "At the hospital, they switched me with a girl born one day after me. I might as well tell you who it is so we're done with that. Madison." She stayed silent after that, checking his reaction.

He was surprised, no surprised was not strong enough. He was astonished. Neptune was really screwing with everyone. Even his Mac had been wronged. He tentatively asked "Do you mean you're supposed to be a Sinclair?"

She nodded

"I… Does that mean we could have been together earlier?" a lot of questions were popping through his mind.

"I stop you right here. Don't go there, it's useless and painful. Do not go down that rabbit hole" she already had done it a long time ago and it was not something she wanted to repeat. It was done and she was happy in her life.

The waiter came back, put the glass on the table. Dick took it and drunk it in one shot. He didn't really know what to say, he was processing everything. At the same time he thought Mac wanted him to say something. "I'm sorry, that's so fuck up. Did you talk about it with your parents?" He didn't know what it was to have a family but having seen Mac with her parents he figured they were a normal family.

Mac thought for a minute. "No I didn't talk about it with any of them. I don't know if they know I know. Mrs Sinclair knows we kind of met in high school's junior year. But anyway I don't really want to. I didn't grow up in a rich family but I am sure they love me. I didn't feel I belonged with them but I never lacked love. The only thing I might regret is not meeting my sister."

"She is a cute girl. I've met her few times back in high school but I don't know what she is doing now. I guess you're keeping tracks from afar." Dick supplied.

"Yes" Mac answered shortly.

They stayed silent for a while after that, both deep in thought. They finished their meal discussing random topics from the weather to Logan and Veronica on and off relationship. Leaving the restaurant Mac suggested to go for walk before heading back to the hotel, they were jetlagged anyway. Dick answered he could easily tire her with his own activities, but they could also as she suggested do the tourists and go walk on the Champs Elysées it was close. Mac rolled her eyes and took his hand as she started walking.

They were walking for 20 minutes when Mac stopped at a store front it was a cloth store for kids. She was not listening to Dick talking about his first holidays in France. She was thinking about being a mother. Was she ready? Would she be a good mother? Was it a good idea to have a baby now with the company expanding? Did she want to have a family with Dick even if she loved him?

"Babe are you listening to me? What are you looking at?" Dick asked when he saw her stop.

Mac shake her head to focus on him, it was absurd to ponder now. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"Nothing important." Dick noticed she had stopped in front of a kids cloth store. "Are you ruminating the switch? Do you want to go back to the hotel?" he was starting to be worried, it was not her style to brood.

They had a set a rule at the beginning of their relationship: the past was the past, no need to talk about it. It was always true unless it would affect them. That meant they discussed Cassidy once for all, he told her about his short lived marriage but never about the long list of women he had bedded. She told him the most illegal things she did, what could put her in jail. Dick halted his steps and turned to his girlfriend. "Wait, why did you tell me about it now? You didn't have to. Unless…" he couldn't finish. Was he thinking right?

Mac smiled "I want a at home delivery."

Dick went wide eyes. Oh my God! Was it real? He took her in a hug speaking softly "You're sure?"

She nodded not able to speak.

"And everything is going well. I mean you're both healthy right?"

Mac detached herself to be able to look in his watery eyes. "Yes, everything is fine." She swallowed before asking "So you're good about it?"

Dick was almost angry she could ask that. He took her face in his hand to kiss her slowly, pouring all his feeling in her. "I love you. I was not expecting it but I'm more than happy. We're going to be a beautiful family." He kissed her again before pulling her to the taxi stand "Let's go back to the hotel and celebrate. Or do you want to do something else? Your wish is my command!"

She grabbed his shirt to lower his lips to hers. Everything would be fine. As usual his optimism calmed her fears.

"Are you going to do everything I want, be my genie?" Mac asked smirking now.

Dick laughed "You have no idea!" he put his hand on her lower abdomen "You and the little one are my masters for life now!"


End file.
